Hurting
by Nessiedxk
Summary: Drama has always seemed to have followed Rose wherever she has gone, but with Lissa and Dimitri has always helped her through it. But now, the two people she cares about most has changed. Rose can't handle the drama without their help and leaves, never to come back, but when she is forced to come back, she must learn to live with the two people that caused her so much pain.
1. The Hurt

_**Rose**_

..."Rosemarie, I don't have time for your childishness. All you are to me is a nice piece of ass, so please; get out of my life and never come near me again..." My heart felt like a pincushion with thousands of needles and pins stabbed through it, embedding so far that it would be near impossible to take out. The tears that filled my eyes and rolled down my cheeks, as I ran to a car, faulted my vision. At the back of my mind, there was this little sensible voice telling me to not drive and to calm down before I drove off in the state that I was in and do something dangerous, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from the pain and leaving the two people that have hurt me more than anyone could be the only way to get away from that pain. Dimitri wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell him something was wrong. Lissa was taking Dimitri's side and wanted me to 'die' or 'become a blood whore because that's all (I'll) ever be good at'. Christian was trying to make Lissa see straight while Eddie and Mia were trying to help but to no avail. Eddies job was being affected badly because he was trying to help and it came to the point where I told both of them, especially Eddie, leave it and to focus on their own relationships and lives because I didn't want to be the one that caused their lives to fall apart like mine has. I just needed to get away from court and get my thoughts together and the only way I was going to be able to do that is if just leave, which is why I was in the car.

I drove out of the gates and focused on the road in front of me, seeing the tree lined road blur by in the corner of my eyes. I stopped at traffic lights and stops signs but just kept driving aimlessly until I finally found a long dirt road, miles away from the lights and sounds of the town and Court- somewhere I could actually think and be by myself and sort through my thoughts. My hands gripped the steering wheel even though the keys were out of the ignition and on the passenger's seat of the car. I looked blankly in front of me, not hearing but still alert, trying to block Lissa and her mind while I tried to listen to my own. I didn't know how long I was sitting there gripping the wheel before I decided on what I was going to do but as soon as the thought came into my head, I knew it was the right thing to do, not for Lissa, not for Dimitri, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian.. but for myself. I dug my phone out from my back pocket and pressed speed dial. There was only one person that could help me where I knew I would be away from Court and everything and that is what I need.

"Hey, Rose!" Sydney answered on the third ring. I have never been more grateful to hear such a welcoming voice considering all I have been getting is hate and anger from the two people that mean more to me than my own life.

"Sydney, where are you?" My voice sounded raspy because of my crying fit and I found it hard to breathe. I took in a shaking breath and looked at my shaking hands. I threw my head on the headrest and listened to Sydney's voice.

"I'm in Russia. Rose, are you okay?" Sydney sounded extremely worried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Can I come and stay with you for a while?"

"Yeah, just tell me when you're in Russia. Rose, what happened?"

"Nothing Syd, I'm fine. I'm heading to the airport now and I'll meet you in Russia soon."

"Alright, you'll tell me eventually. Have a safe journey."

"Thank you, Sydney, I really appreciate it."

"Bye Rose.."

I sat in the car for a while before I started to drive to the airport. I had calmed down a bit and I could finally focus on what I was doing and what needed to be done. I pulled into the airport parking lot after a long while trying to find it and sat there for a while debating on what to do. I knew I wanted to get away and be by myself but I also didn't want to leave Lissa and Dimitri either. In my heart I knew that somewhere deep down they did care about me and when they realised I was gone, maybe they would be upset and I wouldn't want to put them through that and I was also a promised guardian unassigned but still a promised guardian something I have wanted to be ever since I was little. If I leave, I'm going to be disgraced but my life right now and I am the main priority. I had to start doing stuff for myself without the thought of others because my life was just as important as theirs was. I needed to leave; it was the healthiest thing to do. Therefore, I knew what I had to do, which is why I pulled out my phone again.

"Rose! Where are you?!" Adrian sounded generally worried about me and my heart sank but I knew what I needed to do and I knew he would understand later and he would support my decision and would be happy that I made this decision when I did.

"I need you to do something for me." I started. "Can you go to my room and pack my stuff into a bag, as much as you can and grab my purse?"

"Rose? What are you planning?"

"I'm going to stay with Sydney in Russia for a while; I need some time to sort through my thoughts." I could hear Adrian sigh in worry for me but he agreed to help me by packing me a bag. I hung up after he agreed and we said our goodbyes. Adrian is going to bring the bag to the airport for me. I sat in the car and drummed my fingers against the steering wheel while I waited.

 _ **Adrian**_

After hanging up on Rose I walked to her room, threw her laptop and electronics, and put them into a book bag. I put the rest of her clothes into a suitcase and left them on her bed before I went to my own room and booked a last minute flight to ST Petersburg. I then picked up a car, drove to Rose's room, and put her suitcases into the trunk of the car.

"Adrian!" I heard Eddie call my name as soon as I opened up the driver side door and threw Rose's handbag onto the passenger side floor. "Have you seen Rose?"

"Em... No. Why?" I replied. My hands were sweating and I was under a lot of pressure. If Rose wanted Eddie to know what she was doing, she would have called him to help. She must really want to get out of America and knew Eddie would talk her out of it. Because realistically, Eddie and Rose are best friends and after losing Mason, Eddie has become very protective over Rose and would do anything to help her do the right thing which means, he would try and make her stay which will make her want to stay because she would want to stay for him but she doesn't want that. I was trying my hardest to keep this a secret and I will for as long as I can.

"She's probably off in the woods drinking or whatever because she didn't get her own way," Lissa sneered. I couldn't deal with Lissa, something was off with her and Dimitri. All of a sudden, they just became very cruel towards Rose and it was not right. Lissa and Rose have been best friends forever and Dimitri; well he loved Rose and was willing to give up his job for them to be together. He was able to remain somewhat sane while he was Strigoi for god sake!

"You just came out of her building." Eddie pointed out ignoring what Lissa had just said. I turned to Rose's building trying to find an excuse that would keep Rose's disappearance a secret but I couldn't think of one. I opened my mouth and closed it again trying to think of anything to say.

"I-I.."

"Adrian, Rosemarie is looking for her gym bag, hop in your car and bring it to her please." I turned at the familiar voice and was so grateful that it gave me the excuse I needed. I turned to see my aunt standing behind me and motioning to my car as she walked closer and got into the passenger side.

"Yep," I replied giving Eddie a weird smile and jumped into the driver's side and peeled out of the driveway.

"Adrian, where is Rosemarie?" She asked in a knowing the voice. She wasn't stupid, she knew if guardians were not around the court, mainly because she can ask the right questions. "And before you start with excuses, I know she is not in court. You have a bag packed and a suitcase in this car. Where is she going?"

I looked at her and debated whether to tell her the truth but I was driving outside the court gates with two other SUV's driving behind us filled with Guardians. I looked at her.

"She's going to Russia," I say finally with a sigh. I wanted to keep Rose's secret but I couldn't from my aunt and also, she would have found out anyway. I just hope Rose won't be mad at me when she sees me with the Queen.

"To get away from Princess Vasilisa and Guardian Belikov." She said with a knowing look in her eyes. "Both of them have not been acting like themselves and I have seen the way they treat Rosemarie. It is cruel." She continued as she prompted her elbow up onto the window and put her head in her hand.

 _ **Rose**_

After a few more hours of sitting in the car, Adrian texted me and told me to meet him at departures, so I got out of my car and walked slowly to the gates. I pulled at the ends of my long hair as I walked to Adrian but stopped in my tracks when I saw Queen Tatiana standing beside her only nephew. I spotted gardens standing around the walls and pretending to be looking for their flights while they guarded the queen of Moroi. I was going to run and never be seen again but I decided to go up to Adriana and take the bag that he held out for me.

"Rosemarie, I know why you are leaving." The Queen began. "And no, Adrian did not tell me. I saw the way you have been treated for a while now. I'm just surprised to see you running from this considering you have had to go through worse in your young life." I was shocked. Queen Bitch was actually being nice to me and not yelling at me. Usually, whenever I see her she ignores me and now she is talking to me as if she is worried about me. I couldn't decide if it was nice or if it was creepy.

"I've booked you a flight. It's easier that way. You'll have two layovers and the whole journey is 2 days." I looked solemnly at Adrian.

"Adrian, I can't accept that," I explained looking at him and pushing the ticket into his hand.

"Nonsense!" Exclaimed the Queen. "You will also take this. You can't go to a foreign country without money!" She handed me a purse with a gold credit card and a stash of money. I looked at her dumbfounded. "I may be getting old Rosemarie, but I do know when a young Guardian is planning to leave and I know it is breaking that young person life because being a guardian to the last Dragomir princess is all she ever wanted to do and because I know that, there must be a reason why you are not staying." She smiled at me and curled my hand around the purse and the boarding pass. "Now, go or you'll miss your flight."

Adrian grabbed me in a bear hug and squeezed me tight. I smiled and hugged him back, a few more tears falling from my eyes as I did so. I sniffled and looked up at him.

"Come visit me when I'm settled." I smiled as I wiped away my tears. "You to your majesty."

"I look forward to it Rose."


	2. Oh Sht!

_**Rose**_

Stepping out into the chilly night air of St Petersburg, I hailed a taxi and gave the driver Sydney's address. It was a long drive and I found myself fighting to keep my tired eyes open. Even though the flight was 17 to 18 hours, I didn't get much sleep. My eyes were sore from crying and my nose was dry. I looked like death and I felt like crap. When the car finally stopped at Sydney's house, I got out, grabbed my bag after paying the driver, and started to slowly walk up her drive. I looked around the area and looked around the area that was surrounded by the nighttime darkness before I knocked on her door lightly. She answered the door and helped with my suitcase and put it against the wall in the hall while I took off my jacket and put it on a hook by the door, dropping the backpack by my feet,

"Dinner is nearly ready," Sydney said with a smile but I couldn't help make a face. My stomach turned and I fought to not vomit on Sydney's floor. The idea of food right now was sickening. I didn't know what was wrong with me, my apatite was gone. I didn't eat much but dry crackers for the whole plane ride so I knew I was hungry. Even the smell of food made me turn green.

"No thanks, Sydney. I'm not feeling the greatest." Sydney gave me a sympathetic look and nodded, showing me to the room I will be staying in for a while. It was small but I couldn't complain. At least I had somewhere warm to stay. The curtains were pulled, ready for me to just fall asleep. I smiled and watched her head to the door.

"You should try and get some sleep." She left the room and I sat down on the freshly made bed. I took the bag off my back and just sat staring at the door for a while. Eventually, I texted Adrian to let him know I arrived at Sydney's safely and then I opened up my bag and suitcase and started to out everything away. Adrian packed a lot of my stuff. I think I had all my clothes, electronics and makeup. I put everything in their respective places and then looked at the bottom of my bag. Adrian had packed some of my photo frames. There was one of Lissa, and myself smiling. It was a recent picture that I just got framed a week or so ago. Then there was one of Dimitri and me. My heart split and my stomach turned. Fresh tears fell from my eyes as I darted for the bathroom and emptied my stomach from its already empty contents. Sydney came into the room and held my hair back until I was finished. She grabbed my toothbrush and mouthwash and at on the toilet while I cleaned my teeth and mouth out.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a calm sweet voice. I turned on the tap and rinsed my face with cold water to wash the toothpaste and tears from my face, drying it with a white fluffy towel. After I dried it, I out it back on the rack.

"Yeah, I'm good." I cleared my throat and leant against the sink with my hands on my stomach. I swallowed and peeled myself from the sink and made my way towards the bathroom door while Sydney stood up and followed.

"What happened?" She asked as we made our way back to my room and sat on the bed. I knew she wasn't talking about my vomit or she was and I was just dumb and didn't know what she was talking about but I think she was talking about why I was in Russia.

"Lissa and Dimitri have been acting strangely over the last month, like, they've turned into cruel people and not the Lissa and Dimitri that I know and love. I just couldn't be around them when they were being so horrible to me and the others because of me. I just need to hide out for a bit." Sydney put a hesitant comforting hand on my back. Even though she was getting used to being friends with a Dhampir, she still wasn't 100% comfortable around vampires or even half-vampires but at least she was still trying. I just couldn't get over how different we both were, I mean, Sydney grew up believe that all Moroi and Dhampir or 'vampires' were all bad and now she's friends with a Dhampir and almost in a relationship with a Moroi.

"You can stay here as long as you need Rose." Sydney wasn't very good at the comforting thing mainly because of she only ever had to look out for herself but at least she was trying to help. She was like me in a way and I think that's why we get along so well. I'm only good at comforting people I know and like, which is not a lot of people. I gave her a little smile and hung my arms loosely around her trying not to make her feel uncomfortable in any way.

"Thanks, Syd. Go and have you dinner. I'm just going to sleep for a while."

 _ **Adrian**_

Rose has been gone from Court for two months now but she was happy. I was sitting in Lissa's living room with Eddie, Mia, Christian, Lissa, Dimitri, Janine, Abe and Alberta. Eddie and Christian were giving everyone a run down on what has happened. Lissa and Dimitri seem to have forgotten the last three months, forgotten everything that they had done to Rose to make her leave and now they were incredibly worried about her now. Lissa had tears in her eyes and Dimitri was very stiff and unmoving. Janine and Abe both looked furious.

"So no one knows where my daughter has been for the last 2 or so months?" Janine sounded insanely angry and I was scared to death if I was completely honest. I coughed and shook my head along with everyone in the room.

"She's very good at hiding and not being found when she doesn't want to be found." Eddie let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked very tired. He was worried about Rose every since the day after Rose left and no one had seen her. I felt guilty for not telling him but Rose continues to beg me not to and I had to listen to her. I drummed my finished against my leg not really saying a word. My phone rang out from my pocket. It broke the silence. I laughed and answered initially as I got up and started to walk out of the room.

"How is she today?" I asked before closing leaving the room and closing the door behind me. My heart sped up and my palms got sweaty waiting for her reply.

"She's very sensitive today, she thinks she's fat and has been doing a lot of gym work and going out late at night hunting Strigoi." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed.

"She's not herself lately." I murmured, rubbing my eyes with my free hand. "I'm starting to worry about her."

"Me too." Sydney sighed before continuing. "Are you coming to visit?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow morning." I smiled.

"I'll see you then," Sydney replied in a flirty voice before hanging up. I smiled and left the room to sit back down.

"Adrian, you there's someone at the door for you!" Christian called. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, laying my phone on the coffee table and passed Christian and walked outside to see who was looking for me.

 _ **Lissa**_

Adrian's phone beeped on the table. I glanced at the phone and my mouth flew open. I grabbed the phone and could feel everyone staring at me while tried to unlock Adrian's phone.

"Lissa, what are you doing?" Mia asked in a laughing voice. I looked at her.

"Rose."

"What?" Janine turned her head to me so fast I thought she might have whiplash.

"'When you're coming over make sure you bring me some doughnuts. Rose.' "I gave Eddie the phone who read the message himself.

"The little alcoholic knew where Rose what this entire time!" Eddie was red with rage when Adrian walked back into the room looking very confused because everyone was staring at him.

"Why do you have my phone?" He asked in a confused manner.

"You know where Rose is?!" Eddie yelled standing up and approaching him.

"No?" Adrian replied and took a step back from Eddie.

"You just had a text from her," Eddie stated standing directly in front of Adrian now at this point. He handed Adrian the phone that looked at the message.

"This isn't Rose Rose!" He laughed nervously. "It's Rose Sage, my friend." He said taking the phone from Eddie and putting it back in his pocket. "You know, Rose is pretty much a common name." He huffed and left the room.

"I suppose that makes sense," Eddie muttered as Mia laid a hand on his arm to calm him down.

 _ **Adrian**_

My heart pounded as I made an excuse and left the room, calling Rose.

"They almost found out. It's okay I made up something so I don't think they noticed anything. But we're going to have to do our conversations through Sydney." I explained walking to my room.

"They almost found out?!" She asked panicked. I calmed her down and explained that I made up and excuse. She breathed out calming down.

"I've changed my flight; I'm leaving tonight so I should be there in a day or so." I could hear her nod her head as we said goodbyes and I hung up.


	3. Surprise

_**Rose**_

Over the 8 months that have been away, I have started to grow happy again. I have made some friends in between Strigoi hunting. I have been seeing a Dhampir tattoo artist who has been giving me my molnija marks who is getting tired of seeing me due to him having to leave my neck and move down my spine due to the amount of Strigoi I have taken down within my 8 months. There was no joy in killing, don't get me wrong, I didn't like doing it, but it had to be done to protect the human world from Strigoi and doing that was the only thing that gave my lie purpose because even though I have my Promise mark, it doesn't mean anything anymore. I have not been assigned to guard anyone and I don't think I ever want to. I have been working while I have been here and learning the language so after I got a job, I moved out and bought my own house. Sydney has her own key so she stays with me and me with her most of the time and she was in the kitchen when I walked in and got myself a glass of water.

"Did you see Jim?" She asked sipping her coffee while she leant against the table. I pulled up the back of my shirt and showed her my new, still red molnija mark. I looked down at my stomach. Now I was never the self-conscious type or anything and I didn't care how others saw me, but it was annoying I couldn't tone my stomach to how it use to be before I came here. I pulled my top back down and went to sit on the couch, but before I made it into the living room, I doubled over in pain. I dropped my glass to the floor, grabbed my stomach with one hand, and use the other to support myself on the doorframe. Sydney came rushing in with her phone in her hand. She put her hand on my back with a worried luck on her face. I turned to her after the pain had passed and stood up straight and looked at her.

"I'm good." However, I was not. Another pain went through me and I fell to my knees. I tried to breathe through the pain while Sydney knelt beside me trying to find out what was wrong. She dialled her phone.

"Hello? Ambulance, please. Something has happened to my friend, she's in a lot of pain." I grunted and gripped Sydney's hand as another wave of pain washed over me. I couldn't hear whatever else she was saying until she turned to me. "Rose? Could you be pregnant?"

I snorted. "Sydney, the only person I have ever slept with was Dimitri and he's a Dhampir. I can't get pregnant by him." She nodded and started talking again. I don't know what happened. The next thing I remembered was being loaded into an ambulance. Sydney called Adrian who was already on his way over to go straight to the hospital. Sydney gripped my hand during the entire ambulance ride and up until the point where they asked her to stay behind.

"Hi, Ms Hathaway. I'm Doctor John Dale. I- I don't know how to tell you this." He paused as I gripped the bars of the bed tightly. "Well, Ms Hathaway, it looks like you're in labour." I laughed.

"I'm sorry, Doc, but that's not possible." I gripped the bars harder and squeezed my eyes shut.

"And I'm sorry Ms Hathaway but it is." He started. "I'm going to send for a midwife. You will be able to push soon." I looked at him. That wasn't possible. There was no way I was able to be pregnant. Dimitri was a Dhampir, Dhampir couples can't conceive, it's the way we were created! There is no way, but obviously, there was a possibility. I mean, I've been told to push and there is a baby crying twenty minutes later. My heart swelled up and I could feel it forming back into a full piece as I held her in my arms after they had cleaned her.

She was small quite small with dark brown hair on the top of her head with olive toned skin and huge dark brown eyes surrounded with very thick dark lashes. Tears formed in my eyes. She looked exactly like Dimitri with my features sprouting around. She was so beautiful and small, I couldn't help smile.

"Alyona Cansu Hathaway-Belikova," I whispered as I held her tiny hand around my finger when we arrived into a private room. The nurse smiled and put the hospital band around her tiny arm with her new name. "Can my friend come in? Sydney Sage?" The nurse looked weary.

"Only for a little while. You and your little one need to rest." I smiled and nodded as she left to get Sydney. Looking down at my baby in pride.

 _ **Sydney**_

I paced the waiting room when I was told I couldn't go any further with Rose. I was biting my nails when Adrian stormed in with his bag and jacket in one hand. His shoulders were raised and his face was worried.

"What's happened?" He asked very stressed. I shrugged and tears escaped my eyes. I covered my face with my hands and felt Adrian's arms wrap around me. I took my hands from my face, wrapped them around his waist, and breathed his scent to calm down. I shook my head. I didn't know what happened, all I knew was that I was very worried. We sat in the waiting room for about an hour before a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Sydney Sage? You came in with Ms Hathaway?" I stood up fast and nodded my head.

"This is Adrian; he's also a very close friend." I gestured towards Adrian who took his place beside me.

"Come with me." He said. We followed him down a corridor and into a private room, which he gestured for us to enter. A nurse greeted us.

"Sydney Sage? I was just coming to get you. She's been asking for you." I smiled, nodded, and put my hand on the door. "Remember she needs her rest." Adrian pushed the door open but stopped in his tracks. I bent under his arm and stood still.

"Alyona Cansu Hathaway-Belikova, meet your Uncle Adrian and Aunt Sydney." Rose prompted a little bundle in her arms. After a while, Adrian walked over and stroked the bundle's cheek, I followed.

"She's beautiful, Rose." Rose smiled up at Adrian. My heart swelled. Their friendship was magical. "Alyona, I'm your uncle Adrian and I'm going to spoil you." Rose handed over the baby with a smile.

"Alyona?" I asked looking at Rose after I smiled at the adorable little bundle sleeping.

"It means 'Torch of Light' and Cansu means 'Life' which is what she is." Adrian nodded.

"It's perfect."

"Thank you. I put Dimitri on the birth cert." She answered in a rush. Adrian looked at her.

"Belikov?" Rose nodded.

"He is the father. I tried to call him a couple of times but no answer, I left him a voice mail telling him he was a father, probably not the nicest way of telling someone but hey."

"Rose, Lissa and Dimitri are 'normal' now. They're very worried." Adrian responded. He tried telling this to Rose many times before.

"I need to focus on my life more than ever now. I have Alyona to protect."

"That's a good idea. Adrian and I will let you rest. We'll be in tomorrow okay?" Rose took her baby and nodded while we left.

"Adrian, there's no talking to her, you know they hurt her," I said taking his arm as we left the hospital. I saw him nodded his head and run his free hand through this hair before hailing a taxi.

"I guess we have some shopping to do." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You Adrian Ivashkov are going to spoil this child." I laughed.

The next few days we were ordering Rose a lot of baby stuff and making her spare room into a nursery. We bought clothes, towels, food, everything a child needs. When it came to bringing Rose home, the nursery was done and everything was set for her. When she walked through the door, her eyes lit up in appreciation and she gave Adrian and me a big hug. I gripped her back as much as I could with the baby. Rose was a natural born mother. Adrian was telling me stories about Rose's past and how to everyone but her close friends Rose seemed to be a botch towards and I could really understand why it took her a while to warm up to something new. That night we sat around the sofa and held the baby while Rose got herself some food. When it came to bedtime, Adrian and me stayed for the next month or so before Rose got pissed and threw us out, forcing Adrian to get on a plane back to Court so he could change from his three weekend outfits 'because (Rose) is sick of seeing (Adrian) in the same outfit for four weeks now'. I laughed at that and I have to say, staying in my own bed was fantastic.

 _ **Rose**_

Sydney and Adrian both stayed with me for the last four weeks and although I loved them to death, I just wanted my own space. Adrian went back to court and Sydney went home. Alyona was a month old, already smiling, and more aware of her surroundings. I packed her bag, put her in her stroller, brought her out to the park for some fresh air, after bundling her up nice, and warm of course. I sat on a bench with her in my arms as I looked out towards the playground. After being there for ten minutes by myself, another woman came and sat next to me.

"She's gorgeous. How old is she? And if you don't mind, you look quite young, maybe the same age as my younger sister, how old are you?" I turned to the women and smiled. Talking about my daughter brought so much joy to my heart. The women looked very familiar as if I knew her but I'm sure I have never seen her before although I could not place her.

"No, it's okay. I'm 18."

"Stupid Moroi getting a young Dhampir pregnant and then leaving. It's very typical." My mouth hung open. "I'm a Dhampir too, I just don't practice, only my brother and younger sister."

"Oh. Well no, it's a little more complicated than that and she's four and a half weeks." The woman smiled.

"They're cute when they're that age, and then they grow into devils." She laughed. "Mine is running up and down the slide over there." I looked over to where she was gesturing and smiled at a little boy.

"He's very cute." The women snorted.

"When he wants to be. He's exactly like his uncle." Her domineer changed from joy to sorrow and I couldn't help but ask her if she was alright. She responded, "Yeah, It's just we haven't seen our brother in a few years and we all really miss him."

"Why don't you visit him? I mean, just get a plane and go to where ever he is. I have a friend in Court who will be able to get you guys' accommodation for you to stay for a while." He eyes lit up.

"Really?" I smiled and nodded.

"I need to get going or she'll start getting fussy." The familiar women nodded.

"I'm Karolina." My face fell. My heart quickened and I strapped Alyona in the stroller face and turned her around. I gave a curt nod and walked as fast as I could away. When I got home and put Alyona to bed, I sat in the living room gripping the baby monitor.

"Rose you're so stupid! How could you not know you were talking to Dimitri's sister! She's going to tell him everything now! You're so stupid! Stupid. Stupid." I pulled at the ends of my hair and pulled gently. What was I going to do?


	4. All These Suprises!

_Just to clear this up._

 _Dimitri was not turned into a Strigoi. Rose went on a trip to Russia for a mission which is not mentioned in this story around the time Dimitri should have been turned Strigoi._ _

 _ **Karolina**_

My heart sank for the young girl that just walked away from me. Something seemed to have spooked her because she left in such a hurry and I couldn't help but to look around and see if it was the father of her child. Generally, Moroi men are only after one thing and can become very abusive, just like my father did with my mother. I just hoped she knew what she was doing. Paul came up to me just as she turned and sprinted out of the park and sat beside me. I smiled down at my son and patted his head. My mother was watching Zoya so Paul and I could have some time together without having to be interrupted by a newborn.

"Mama, who was that girl?" He asked in a very sweet caring voice.I smiled down at my son and patted his head, shrugging my shoulders. He was very wise for his age. He was very caring and loved his family, much like Dimitri. I was glad he had someone to look up too, it made me very happy and proud.

"I wish I knew," I muttered but shrugged off my feeling of worry. "Ready to go?" He nodded and jumped from the bench, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the park and back to our house. I loved our little house, it was cute and I lived with all my family, but Dimitri of course. He's working at Court guarding the last Dragomir Princess so were all very proud of him. We just wish he would take some time and come visit us, but what the girl said really struck me and I just couldn't help wonder, why we- the Belikova's, strong, independent women don't go to America ourselves and visit Dimitri. Paul ran out to the back yard to play with Zoya and I gathered everyone into the kitchen.

"Why don't we visit Dimka?" I blurted out. I looked around the room and my whole family was standing open-mouthed. I never was the one that was spontaneous- Vika got all those genes- but right now, I really wanted to see my baby brother.

"What's brought this on?" Mama asked, looking at grandmamma who seemed to agree with her.

"I was talking to someone at the park today and what she said made some sense. Why are we waiting for Dimka to come home? We can visit him. He's not going to get that much time off now because he's guarding the last Dragmor Princess so the only way we get to see him is if we go ourselves." I was babbling now.

"A young women with olive skin and hair as dark as night with matching eyes. Quite small and defiantly not Russian?" Grandmamma was murmuring to herself. I nodded my head. She described the girl perfectly. "She's been so close all this time." Babushka just got up from her seat and walked away. I shook my head and looked at my mother.

"I suppose it does make sense," she started after taking a deep breath.

"So we get to see Dimka?" Vika, my youngest sister, asked in a very excited tone, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. My mum smiled at her and nodded her head.

"I'll look up flights and see if we can get somewhere to stay in Court first. We can't tell Dimitri anything!" She was very excited about seeing her only son. She was very proud of him and supported him in everything he has done and is doing but she's still his mother at the end of the day and she hasn't seen her son in a few years and she really missed him, she even kept his room the exact same waiting for him to come and visit. Everyone cleared the kitchen until is my and mum left. I helped her set the table for dinner.

"Mum?" I asked in a small voice. Mum looked up from what she was doing and answered me. "I told you about the girl I saw today and well, I'm worried about her." I murmured finishing the table.

"Karolina-

"No mum, like she's Vika's age and has a two-month-old child and a Dhampir. I'm worried some royal Moroi is using her but she can't see it! She said her situation was 'complicated' so she has to be in love with this boy and-"

"Karolina, I know where you're coming from, but you can't help someone that doesn't want to be helped. She probably does love him but you don't know the situation."

"Mum, she looked at me and then ran, out of the blue. Something scared her."

"I know how you feel Karolina, but you can't help someone that doesn't ask for it, you'll just push them away and that's not good either." I nodded. I understood where my mum was coming from, but I just couldn't help thinking about that girl in the park, even though a month has passed.

We were gathered in America, listening to a lot of English was weird after being surrounded by our native language for most of our lives. I had my suitcase while Paula and Zoya had their own little one. My whole family stood looking around at the airport until we eventually went through passport security and went to car rental. We loaded the cars with our stuff and strapped people into the cars and drove.

The drive was very pretty. The buildings and towns we passed were beautiful. After driving two ours out of the last town, we went down a side road, which was surrounded, by many flush trees and bushes lining the road as we drove by. Viktoria gasped with excitement as we drove through and the huge gates of the court came into view. We drove up and after being accepted into Court, we were given our house for the next two weeks. We all piled out of the cars when we got to the house and looked up at how beautiful and huge the house was. It was very modern and white with cute shutters on the windows as well as flowers on the windowsills. We took our bags from the car, put them into their respective places, and explored the house. There were six bedrooms, a huge kitchen, living room, dining room as well as a huge backyard. This place was beautiful. I understand why Dimitri doesn't want to come home very often.

"Can we go find Dimka?" Vika said clapping her hands along with Paula and Zoya. Mum smiled and nodded. We all left the house and looked around. Everything was clean and polished; every building was white and tall. After looking for a short while, I could notice the back of my dear brother's head and I wasn't the only one. There was a group of people with him but that didn't stop Vika from squealing and running up to her brother and jumping on his back.

He turned around in shock, stumbled, grabbed his baby sister, and hugged her tight. I recognised one person from the group, Natasha Ozera. She had something in her hand that she was just about to hand to Dimitri. Dimitri laughed at his sister.

"What are you doing here?" He smiled and hugged us all, in turn, leaving our mother until last and hugged her the longest.

"Karolina's idea!" Vika squealed and jumped on his back again only this time, not getting off. Dimitri smiled and then all of a sudden became stiff as something caught his sight from over our heads. He dropped Vika from his back to the ground and stepped forward.

"Roza..." He breathed. A woman turned around fast. It was the same women from the park. The rest of the group turned to look at the women in shock but sadness was in their eyes. Yeva stood there with a look of knowing on her face. I looked at her as her eyes flashed with hurt. She coughed and composed herself quickly.

"Guardian Belikov. It's Guardian Hathaway." Her voice was harsh and not like when we talked in the park. It was a crazy change. In the park, she sounded sweet and carefree and now she sounded bitter but hurt. I wonder what happened between them. It didn't take a genius to figure out something happened between them.

"Rose..." The blond girl said quietly with tears in her eyes. She took a step forward and stretched out her hand as though she was going to huge the smaller women.

"Princess Dragomir." Guardian Hathaway gave a sharp nod before turning to her group of two companions. The man put an arm around her shoulder while the girl held a baby and gave her a sympathetic look. The baby was looked quite familiar looking, as though she looked like someone I knew but she was crying and trying to get out of the girl's arms while the girl struggled to keep her there.

"Ivashkov!" Dimitri and another Guardian growled and jumped for the Moroi man who had his arm around Guardian Hathaway. Both men grabbed the Moroi and turned him to face them. The three different frames standing around each other's would have been funny if it wasn't such a serious situation. Mum stood there with her hand to her mouth and was about to go get her son but then the girl from the park- Guardian Hathaway- stepped between them.

"Guardian Belikov, Guardian Castle, compose yourselves!" Guardian Hathaway stood in front of the two Dhampir men, putting one hand on Guardian Castle's chest while avoiding Dimka's. She shoved the Moroi and turned her back on the Dhampir's, taking the crying baby in her arms. "Shh, Princess, it's alright." She kissed the child's head and turned to walk away.

Dimitri was very angry. Tasha came up to him and put a hand on his arm, which he shrugged off, making the bottle in Tasha's other hand to fall to the ground and empty. "Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Mia, this is my mother Olena, grandmother Yeva, sisters Karolina, Sonya, Viktoria, Niece Zoya and Nephew Paul." Dimitri didn't sound like himself as he gave introductions. He walked away after that and my mum followed her only son.

 _ **Olena**_

I followed Dimitri into the gym where he went straight to a punching bag. I followed after him slowly leaving the others to talk or go back to the house.

"Dimka, what's wrong?" We were the only one in the gym at that point. My son sank to the ground after punching the bag a couple of times hard enough to cause his hand to split and bleed.

"I messed up, mama." He whispered with tears in his eyes. I had never seen my son look so defeated and hurt.

"What do you mean, Dimka?"

"With Roza, something happened to Princess Vasilisa and I a year ago, we can't remember any of it but the others say we were both horrible to her and now she hates me."

"Well Dimitri, fight for her."


	5. I Have a Plan

_**Unknown**_

I can't believe I spent so much money on something that failed. It was supposed to last a longer time and not just 6 months! I don't know what I'm going to do now, but I have to something. I can't let that child win. All my life I have only ever persuade one person and ever since _she_ got out of the picture, it has been easier to talk to him and allow him to be his stubborn self. I just wish she would leave now and not come back and that is what I thought she was going to do, I mean I made it so she had nothing to come to Court for and now I see her prancing around with her head held high. She was disgusting and a disgrace to all Dhampir and Moroi alike. She is, basically, a Strigoi, I mean, she did die after all and now she is back. I don't care if she doesn't have the red eyes or blood thirst, she is just like the Strigoi and they need to be stopped, even if that means getting help from a Strigoi in the first place.

I drove through the gates of Court and passed the town, before finally making it to the dirt road and stopping the car. The lights of the town and Court were far behind me as I turned off my phone and made sure I was untraceable, not that it mattered anyway. I was Guardian-less. After some time, I got out of my car and walked into the surrounding woods. Many different types of trees and bushes, plant and animals were all around as I walked deeper and deeper into the forest. I used a flashlight to find my way and to make sure I didn't fall over uneven paths due to up grown roots or acorns. It was dark and misty in this forest, very cold. I wrapped my jacket tighter around my body in the hopes of getting warm again. I could already feel my hands turn cold but there was nothing I could do about it. If I warmed myself up, then that would scare Diego and I didn't want to do that. He has some explaining to do and I was going to get an explanation as to why my plan did not work as well as it should have. I worked hard on this plan and it worked, but now it is all falling apart.

"Nice to see you again," A chilling voice sneered behind me making me turn and ready to use my element to protect me from the Strigoi. I gripped my fingers around the flashlight to stop myself from causing mayhem. I took a deep breath and composed myself before I replied to him.

"You're potion was not very strong. It didn't last that long," I growled back. "I spent good money on that and now it's all gone wrong- She's back." I was mad. He promised it would last a very long time and that I wouldn't need to use another dosage, but I did, and it still didn't work. I am nothing in his eyes, all he sees is her. I mean, she wouldn't get the message either, always sending his texts and letters, even calling him. I started to get his mail and hide the letters from her but there was so many, I don't know what to do with them anymore. They're hiding in a box in my closet and I have to fight the urge to not vomit whenever I open it up to get my clothes for the day.

"Now, my potions are very effective. The only reason why it would not have worked would have been if the person who was given the potion was strong willed and really didn't believe it. If that is the case, the potion isn't going to work this time. Have you used the new batch?"

"That came to an untimely end, I'm afraid." I cracked my knuckles and shook my head. "What can you help with now?"

"I'm afraid there is nothing much I can do. I am a man of potions. It just so happened the people you are giving the potions to have very strong, good feelings for the person you are trying to make them hate. All you can do is get that person out of their lives." All of a sudden, something clicked in my head and a huge grin appeared on my face.

"I have an idea. You and your friends are going to have to help me."


	6. Well, what do you say, Sydney?

_**Rose**_

Even though the Queen promised to keep me away from Court and allow me to live my life the way I wanted as long as I helped with the Strigoi population in Baia, Russia, but she lied. Well, she didn't really lie as such, she just offered me a very good job opportunity that I couldn't turn down. It would set my daughter up for the rest of her life if I played the game very well. That was the reason I was back in Court where there was a very awkward run in with Dimitri, Lissa and the rest of the group. All I wanted to do was to go back to my apartment and cry and that is what I did, in the shower after I put Alyona to bed.

The next day it was very hectic. I had to get Alyona up and dressed, her bag packed and handed over to Adrian for a few hours. I then had to get myself dressed into the traditionally Guardian uniform of A white shirt and black pants, but obviously, I was going to put my twist on it, using a white crop top and ripped black high waisted jeans with brown combat boots. I threw my hair up in its natural big curls state into a high ponytail and let my house locking the door behind me. I quickly checked my phone and checked in on Adrian and Alyona before I rushed off to meet with the queen.

Today, I was going to be announced Head Guardian of Court. So basically, I was in charge of all the Dhampir's and Moroi's safety in Court. It was going to be a hard job but I knew I would be able to take care of it. I smiled when I met up with the queen. I stood off to the side, hiding in the shadows beside the tall stage. The room was filled with Moroi, Dhampirs and Alchemist. Adrian was standing with the Moroi with Alyona while Sydney stood with her people. The queen, of course, was on the stage, standing behind a podium, talking to the crowd.

 _ **Lissa**_

Everyone was gathered in a large all listening to the queen. Today was the day they were going to appoint a new Head Guardian of Court and everyone was nervous. I looked over to Eddie and Dimitri who stood stiff as bullets. This change affects everyone but mostly the Dhampir's themselves. If they get someone that was really old fashioned or was mean then their lives can be made very hard here with shifts and stuff like that. I mean, it will affect Moroi and Alchemists as well but not as much as all the Dhampirs. Janine went up to stand with Dimitri and Eddie while Abe came and stood with Mia, Christian and me.

"Now, everyone knows that the new Head Guardian is a big deal, which is why myself and Guardian Chase have chosen someone who had great experience and knowledge about our people and also the Strigoi. Someone who has new ideas and who is a very talented Guardian. You know who she is, even if you have never met her, you would have heard about her." The Queen paused to allow the gasps and knowing looks of the Dhampirs to go down. "Yes, I said she, and this is a really big deal. The first ever female Head Guardian of Court is Guardian Hathaway." The room erupted in cheers from the Dhampirs. This is an amazing opportunity for her to become very big, well bigger than what she is. I looked over at Janine, who was just standing there with a confused look on her face while all the other Guardian's congratulated her, but someone else was walking up the stage. "Although, she is very young, just 19 in fact, I know Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway will lead Guardian's and Novice's on the right track." The room fell silent and everyone stared at the stage.

There stood Rose, standing beside the queen and accepting her responsibilities over the bible as she was legally put into the Head Guardian position. She looked more beautiful than I remembered my best friend to be it was crazy but she had this ora around her that changed and makes her more radiant almost.

"I know many of you were thinking my mum would have been the one to stand up here today, but I swear to you all, I will do my best to make the Dhampir's greater than we already are and I have some idea's which have already been approved by Queen Tatiana. Moroi will be trained to use their magic to help in a fight with their Guardians, they will no longer be helpless." Rose took a breath and continued. "I also have new weapons for every Guardian that help in a fight against Strigoi and they will be issued within the next year." She took another breath and looked off to the side. "And, I have one more surprise, another first for the history books." Rose jumped off the stage and ran towards the Alchemist's sealed second of the room and opened up the door. Everyone inside stiffened and stepped back, a look of fear in their eyes. They didn't really like Moroi or Dhampir that much. Rose emerged from the room a little while later, with a blond girl trailing behind her, the blond girl's tattoo of a golden lily-shining in the different light. Rose dragged the girl onto the stage. It was the same girl that was with Rose yesterday, the one with the child.

"Now, I would like everyone to meet Sydney Sage, a very dear close friend of mine, who I have been staying with until she got mad at me for eating all the doughnuts and kicked me out," Rose and the girl- Sydney laughed. "But actually, the 'never-seen-before-in-history' part I was telling you about was not our very close friendship," a child crawled along the stage and Rose picked her up. "But if Sydney Sage turned around." Adrian was down on one knee behind Sydney, a small ring case in his hand. He looked up at Sydney.

"I know we have only been together for a year and I would like to thank Rose for introducing us by the way," Sydney turned and smiled at Rose, "But I know how I feel and I know my life won't be complete without you in it. You may be an Alchemist and thought to hate all Moroi, Dhampir and Strigoi but you are my rock and I am so crazy in love with you, I would like to as you a simple yes or no answer." Adrian took a deep breath. "Would you, Sydney Sage, an Alchemist, take me Adrian Ivashkov, a Moroi, to be your husband?" Sydney stood looking at Adrian open-mouthed, holding her hand in his. She then smiled and knelt to hug him. I could hear what she said to him, but Rose cheered and hugged the little family. The Alchemist chamber erupted in gasps.

"Sydney Sage!" A voice boomed out from the Alecmists. "You are a disgrace to your father and people!"

"No, I am not!" Sydney Responded standing from Adrian's embrace. "Ever since I have met Rose, she has been nothing but kind to me, well," Sydney trailed off and turned to Rose, who turned and fixed her hair with her spare hand and turned away with a smile on her face, "and then I met Adrian and my whole life made sense. I am in love with him and that doesn't make me a disgrace. Alchemists, Moroi and Dhampir share the same goal- to get rid of Strigoi. We should be helping them and not be afraid of them!" The crowd started to murmur. Sydney and Adrian left the stage.

"Hey, guys wait!" Rose called after them. "You're making me food! Thanks, Tatiana, but I got to go. Come by and we'll talk more." Rose ran after her friends with the baby in her arms. The whole room was in shock when our group slipped out.

"So, Ghost Girl is now Head of you guys." Christian laughed pointing at the Guardians. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Rose probably bribed someone into giving her the job, I mean, she's disgraced, all her training is probably lacking so she can't physically fight anymore and besides, did anyone see, she has gotten fatter." Tasha sneered and laughed.

"Lady Ozera, that is my daughter you are talking about. I would appreciate it if you would hold your tongue." Janine snapped with her arms crossed playing with the elbow of her shirt. She looked to the side, probably trying to catch a glimpse of her daughter again.

"That's crazy, though! She's 19 and is Head of Court basically, she's queen of the Dhampir!" Mia joked.

"I need to talk to her," Dimitri whispered. His mother gave him a synthetic look while his grandmother said something to him in Russian and walked away. I have never seen Dimitri look so defeated, ever. I mean, he doesn't let it interfere with his job but whenever he is not on duty, he seems very down and there is nothing anyone can do to cheer him up. Even though I lost my Bond Mate, my best friend, I think Dimitri is taking the loss worse than anyone of us. Even though what happened to us was technically not our fault (And were trying to find out what happened to us) Dimitri feels guilty for what he said to her even though he can't remember what he said. I took a deep breath.

"Why don't we go to lunch and then to the gym?" I suggested. Everyone nodded.


	7. Boom

_**Dimitri**_

After lunch, we all made our way to the gym, my family included. Viktoria was training to be a guardian and I promised that I would help her. I missed my family a lot, I just never found the time to go and visit them. There was a lot going on after I lost Ivan and then when I got assigned to Lissa when she was back at the academy, I could never get time off to see my family and that hurt. I was glad to have them with me now, when I didn't have Rose. I just wished our meeting was different. I had it planned in my head how Rose would meet my family and that would be with me and her travelling to Russia together and me introducing her as my future wife and then everyone will get along and be happy and we could start planning a wedding. All I wanted was to have Rose back in my arms again, I feel as though there is a part of me missing and I think my mom understood that. Babushka however, she was giving me the cold shoulder and I did not know why. She understood my job and was very proud of me for progressing as much as I had at such a young age, so I don't know why she was angry with me. I really needed to find out why.

When we got to the doors of the gym, there was a group of Guardians surrounding one of the punching bags watching something. Our group made our way to the front of the group and what we saw was truly amazing. There was a short woman, with her hair in a ponytail punching the bag. When her hair moved and she jumped back on the balls of her feet, you could see the molnija marks. Her neck was covered, so much so that they continued down her spin. It was crazy how a guardian had so many molnija marks, is was as if she was involved in a Strigoi battle which is common enough but you were giving just one mark called the Zvezda, but there was only a couple of them which means each of the marks were won separately. It was remarkable. When the women turned and I caught a glimpse of who she was. I was blown away with how beautiful she looked. The year apart has made her look more beautiful but I could place sorrow and hardship in her eyes as she focused on the bag with her earphones in her ears. I really missed my Roza.

When she turned and our eyes met, my heart fluttered in my chest as I dropped my bag. She tightened her ponytail on the top of her head as it has fallen from the hair tie from the movements. She walked closer to me, so close I could hear the music blaring in her ears as she pushed past me and grabbed her bottle of water. My eyes followed her. Viktoria was mesmerised by Rose and her fighting. I knew all her lectures where male for her training and I knew how much she wanted to see a female Dhampir actually in the Guardians which is why she has taking a liking to Janine, Rose's mother. Rose turned and addressed the crowd.

"Guardians train, they do not watching a fellow college train, so unless you want to spar, move on." She tightened her gloves around her wrist and placed her hands on her waist. The crowd slowly disbursed. "That includes you Belikov." She turned around and started to punch the bag again.

"I want to spar," I say, getting her attention. Viktoria grabbed my arm as I dropped by bag and took of my shirt.

"You got this." She smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. Christian stood and looked doubtful.

"She has a lot of anger; I don't think you'll beat her." He murmured and Lissa hit him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Let go Belikov. I don't have all day." She dropped her iPod and earphones in her bag with her gloved moved the punching bag so we could use the sparring floor underneath. This will allow me to talk to Rose and hopefully get her to listen to me and what I have to say. My mother was right. I did need to fight for the women I loved; I needed to fight for my Roza.

We both crouched on the mat, looking at each other, sizing each other up to see who would take the first move and I have to say I was shocked it wasn't Rose that made the first lung. It was me. She stepped out of the way and dropped, kicking her leg out and tripping me so I fell hard on the floor, outside the sparring circle.

"Point." She said in a harsh tone. I could see her anger behind her eyes but she wasn't letting that get in the way of her fighting which was a disadvantage for me. She got many points as I tried to size up her fighting skills and moves. She has changed many of her fighting techniques so now I could not anticipate her next move, which I would have been able to do before. I decided to take a defensive stance in this sparring session. The only person I could see in this room was Rose and how fluid she moved, as though she was dancing her way through this fight.

"Roza, we need to talk." I said to her after dodging a kick. She grunted and bounced on her feet with her hands raised to her chin.

"Guardian Belikov. Please address me correctly." She sounded so cruel it was not my Roza talking to me.

"Roza- Guardian Hathaway, what happened a year ago, there was no meaning behind it. Lissa and I don't remember much of what we did to you, but we are both really sorry for putting you through all the pain we have caused you." She snorted and lunged forward.

"Point." She said as I took a step outside the circle trying to dodge her move. "You must have a very shallow opinion of me if you think I am still holding a grudge over that. I don't know, maybe I am someone with big boobs and a tight ass and that's what has gotten me through life, but Adrian did explain to me what happened and how you both don't remember any of the things you said and I'm not angry about that."

"Oh yes. The magical Ivashkov," I replied bitterly.

"Don't say anything sour about Adrian. He has helped me and has gotten me through a lot in the past year. You have no right to be angry with him, at least he hasn't been horrible to me." The angry was coming out in Rose and I swallowed. I could hear Lissa gasp as Rose knocked me to the ground and across to the room to where my family and friends were standing. Rose stood tall and looked at me. I got up and started to walk towards her again.

"Dimka, please don't." My mother pleaded. She was worried about me and I loved her for that but I needed to do this, I need to finish what I have started. I came back inside the circle and crouched.

"Alright, I won't talk about Adrian," I replied as soon as I crouched into a defensive position. "I will talk about you so." Rose snorted and rolled her eyes. A look of distaste flashed across her eyes. "Your skills have improved." She didn't say anything. "I remember we would be able to anticipate each other's moves which were not ideal considering we could win a fight between us.

"You may not be able to anticipate my moves Belikov, but I still remember your fighting strategy." She said in a monotone voice. Bring up the past was opening wounds and I hated to do it but I really needed to break her down so she will talk to me and if that means hurting her with good memories than that was what I was going to do.

"Lissa has missed you, you know. She has been looking into trying to change your one-way bond into a two-way one so she could find you and bring you home."

"My home is not here." She was going to say something but stopped herself. She was about to tell me where she has been for the last year. I was breaking through.

"She has also fought with Queen Tatiana to allow train Moroi into using their magic in the hopes of being able to defend themselves if their guardians are preoccupied with Strigoi." Rose snorted. I knew it was her idea as well. I remember listening to Rose and Lissa talk about, hopefully, getting the Moroi to help during a Strigoi attack rather than letting the Guardians do it by themselves. It was one of the things Rose was passionate about and that was one of the reasons why I loved her so much. When she was passionate about something, she was going to achieve it. I mean, she was passionate to get the Moroi to help in the fight against Strigoi and now, Queen Tatiana has now made it law that they will be trained in element fighting, something they used to do many years ago and it was all because of Rose. "And she still has the picture of you two when you were 5 in her house."

"Maybe she should burn it," Rose said with so much venom in her voice, I really did not recognise it at all anymore. All of a sudden, a phone started to chime and Rose stepped off the mat and clenched her phone. Her posture changed suddenly and got stiffer as the conversation went on.

 _ **Rose**_

"Rose, let me in." Adrian laughed through the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"Adrian, I'm at the gym, Jim should be in the house." I could feel as though something was going on.

"Rose, Jim is outside sitting on the ground whispering to himself." I stood up stiff. Alyona was in the house by herself. I dropped my phone and sprinted from the gym. I could hear footsteps trying to keep up as I zoomed down the road and came to my house. Jim was sitting on the ground, rocking back and forth whispering to himself. His eyes were dull and he looked scared.

"Jim, have you got your keys?" I asked not getting an answer. I started to kick the door. With two heavy thuds, I had the door open and ran up the stairs to where Alyona was sitting crying.

"Rose..."

"Mason? How can you get passed the wards?"

"Rose, call for an evacuation and get Anna's book. You need to get into your basement right now!" I looked at my dear friend that passed away a while ago. His ghostly frame faded and I ran to do what he said, clicking my earpiece.

"All available Guardians near my house evacuate nearby residences now!"

Then, there was an explosion.


	8. Excuse Me!

_**Rose**_

Everything around me was blurry with smoke and flames. Wooden beams from the house's ceiling were on the floor beside Alyona and me as well as some kitchen utensils. The floor was covered with dust and dirt. I tried to stand up and go to Alyona who was on the floor in front of me. There was a dull glow around her, as I got closer. She was unhurt and was quite, laughing.

"Thank you, Mase." I smile. As I learn more about being Shadow Kissed, I have learned how to use the ghosts to my advantage. I have learned how to talk to them and to use them against fights with Strigoi. Right now, Mason was surrounding my daughter to stop anything from hurting her. I dragged myself up from the floor and fixed her baby bag, which was stuffed with everything I could manage before the house went up in flames.

"I'll heal you for a short period so Ally doesn't get too scared when she looks at you because, Rose, you really don't look the best." I nodded. There was a sudden whoosh of strength that went through me as I picked Ally up and started to walk slowly from the house, avoiding any flames that came too close. It was very hard to find the front door of the house because of the mess but I found it with the help of other ghosts. I walked out of the house slowly and went in the general direction of Adrian who was rushing towards me with Sydney on his tail. I smiled as they both came closer and handed Ally to Sydney.

"Can you take Ally to the hospital, Sydney?" I asked with a smile. She nodded and held Ally close.

"Rose, are you okay?" I nodded and gave her a small hug.

"Yeah, perfect. Just take care of Ally for me." Sydney smiled and brought her adopted niece to the ambulance that was parked not too far away. When the door closed and the ambulance left, I fell to the ground in pain. I felt Mason leave and moaned in pain. All my cuts, bruises and maybe broken bones all came back in a rush of agonising pain. Adrian fell to the ground beside me and placed his hand on my lower back gently, not trying to hurt me. I took a sharp intake of breath and got to my knees.

"Rose!" I heard Lissa's voice erupt from the crowd that had gathered, well, that was already gathered. She pushed passed the Guardians with the help of the others. All of a sudden, there was any pairs of feet surround Adrian and I. Then, I felt a wave of nausea fall over me and I grumbled.

"Can I not get some peace?" I grabbed Lissa's outstretched hand and used her as a bar. I turned and hit a Strigoi in the chest before I managed to ram my stake through its heart. A branding of sorts was carved on his cheek. The ghosts like to do that now, I don't know why, but it leaves my mark. That's how Strigoi knows about me, they just don't know who I am. I stood up and faced a group of Strigoi. Moroi voices could be heard screaming and Guardians could be heard trying to attack.

"Goddess of Darkness." They whispered. I took a step forward.

"I am looking over these grounds for as long as I live. You can either leave in peace or with my brand across your cheek." Some growled, some sneered but they all started to slowly back away. "Guardian's leave them." I address those that are approaching them. They set down their stakes but still have a firm hold on them as the Strigoi pass by. "Spread the word. The court is under my protection." They finally leave and that's the last this I see.

 _ **Adrian**_

I went with Rose in the last ambulance. She was hooked up to a lot of things in the ambulance and when she was brought into the hospital and was hooked up to a lot more wires. A Doctor came to the waiting room where I was with Sydney who was not allowed to stay with Ally while the checked her over, but the doctor came back holding the baby with her baby bag.

"Alyona will be staying with Guardian Belikov-"

"No! Rose wouldn't want that! He doesn't even care that he has a daughter!" I was very pissed. There was no way Ally was going to be staying with him at all.

"I'm sorry Lord Ivashkov but because of the condition of Guardian Hathaway, she must go to her biological father and Guardian Belikov is on the birth cert," I argued with the doc as she walked through court and went to Belikov's apartment. Rose wouldn't want this. She called, texted and even wrote letters to which he had never answered once. Rose was heartbroken for her daughter, she knew what it was like to grow up without a father and she didn't want her child to go through that. However, even if Ally was going to have a chance to be with her father, her father never wanted to know her. The doctor knocked on the door.

"Please don't," I begged. Sydney was behind me gripping my hand trying to calm me down. I didn't want Belikov anywhere near Ally unless Rose said it was okay but since she was now in a coma, that would be impossible. The door opened.

"Is Guardian Belikov here?" Tasha nodded her head and allowed the doctor in. I pushed passed Tasha to catch up.

"Please," I begged one last time.

"Guardian Belikov because of the unforeseen circumstances of Guardian Hathaway, you are now the sole guardian of her daughter until she comes out of her coma." Dimitri stood open mouthed as Alyona was handed to him along with her baby bag. The doctor left after a while.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Dimitri whispered as he looked at his daughter for the first time.

"Oh, she did! She called, she texted, she even wrote letters! You never answered! She even called you during labour but you never answered! You don't deserve Alyona!" I stormed out of the room. I was so angry I couldn't see straight. I really needed a drink.

 _ **Dimitri**_

I was a father. I was a father. How could I be a father? Adrian stormed out of the room. Did Rose try to get in contact with me? Sydney stood awkwardly where she was.

"Here's her schedule. Everything you'll need until the morning with is in the bag. I'll bring around some of the stuff we have for her." Then she started after boyfriend. I was still in shock and I knew the whole room was.

"Wow. How desperate? She got pregnant by some Moroi and is trying to pawn it off on you." Tasha snorted. I looked at her.

"She looks exactly like Dimitri Tasha." Lissa snapped. The baby started to cry. I looked down at the little girl in my arms. I had no idea what to do. Janine came over and took her granddaughter for the first time.

Dimitri, you better be a fast learner.


	9. I Missed You

_**Rose**_

I never felt anything like this before. I felt light, as though I was floating above the ground. My vision, although I could see, it was very weird, shall I say. Even though I could see everything perfectly, it was as though there was a white hue surrounding the beautiful fields and buildings. The landscape around me was very green and white. The grounds were a lush green, very healthy looking with perfectly trimmed grass, bushes and trees. The buildings were a clinical white on the outside with huge windows that allowed a beautiful light fall throughout every building. The sky was a beautiful blue with sparse faded clouds. The sun was high in the sky and I could feel the heat of the sun run over my exposed arms and legs. There was a beautiful lake in the centre of the landscape with deck chairs for sunbathing. I looked down at my clothes to see I was fully dressed in jean shorts and a crop top; it was actually perfect for the weather. However, when I looked down at myself, I had a white glow surrounding me like everything else in the area. There were people walking around, young, old, babies, toddlers, all laughing and playing games with each other, dressed very crisp and clean. I stood, looking at everything as people passed by, smiling at me even if they were royal Moroi, a very, spectacular experience felt so real, even though, I knew it wasn't. Eventually, some people started to look familiar as they passed by with a smile, the most familiar people that I saw, was the Dragomirs. They were my 'adoptive' family and seeing them made my heart bleed with joy and pain, I didn't know what I wanted to feel, sad or happy. Andre walked up to me with a goofy grin on his face. He didn't look any older than he was the last time I saw him in the car that horrid day. Rhea had an angelic glow about her that wasn't because of the white glow that was surrounding everything, it was because of Rhea. Eric smiled like his son with one arm around his wife. They were the picture perfect family. Andre grabbed me in a hug and laughed.

"You look good," I smiled at him. Rhea and Eric both greeted me with a hug and said their hellos. I greeted them back, gripping them back to be when they tried to pull away. They laughed.

"Rose, you can't stay here for long," Rhea was blunt and straight to the point. Eric and Andre both nodded in agreement.

"You being here, Rose, are going to cause trouble. You're not dead but because you are Shadowkissed, you can visit the World of the Dead, but you have Shadowkissed Anna's book for that," Eric started. "We brought you here Rose because there is something very important that we need to tell you-"

"Lissa has a sister." Rhea cut off her husband. She always liked being straight to the point. She said there was no point beating around the bush because that's not going to make anyone feel better. I looked at her.

"Look, Rose, I know you and Lissa don't see eye-to-eye right now, but you need to find her sister. Her name is Jillian Mastrano. You have to find her." Andre said.

"Rose, you have to find out what happened to Lissa and find Jillian. She'll be needed in the future." Eric finished. I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"I'm not mad at Lissa for what she said, or Dimitri for that matter. I got over that, what I'm mad about is the fact that Dimitri ignored me when I told him he was going to be a father-"

"That's something you should talk to Guardian Belikov about. We can't tell you what exactly happened, but we can tell you that something else was at play and it was not him." I looked at them and I knew they were telling the truth I just didn't want to believe it. Well, I did want to believe it because I still loved Dimitri but I just couldn't bear the pain that I went through.

"He loves you, you know," Andre added. "He's going to keep the fight for you." I looked at him and smiled, nodding my head.

"Thanks, Andre," I replied and smiled. We sat near the lake and had a little family picnic before I left.

"Rose, tell Lissa we love her will you?" Rhea asked. Eric pulled his wife closer to him. I smiled and nodded.

"I will."

I woke up suddenly with wires and tubes surrounding me with the steady sound of the heart monitor. I sat up, pulled the tubes from me, and pulled the sheets off. I grabbed the clothes that were sitting on the locker beside the bed and quickly changed. I looked at the time, walked out of the hospital, and walked directly to Dimitri's house to retrieve Anna's book. I walked around Court in comfortable clothes on a cold night before I made it to Dimitri's house. When I got to the house, I opened the door and didn't knock. I walked through the living room and passed the group of people that were sitting on the sofa and went straight into Ally's room to get the book from her baby bag and left to go sit by the light in the living room. Once I got back into the living room, there was a loud crashing of feet entering the room.

"Lord Ivashkov, Guardian Hathaway-"

"Is fine and just needs to read," I finished, lift up my book and sitting on the floor with my back against the wall.

"Guardian Hathaway, I highly advice-"

"I'm fine." I interrupted again.

"Rose, you've been in a coma for two weeks," Adrian trailed off. I shook my head.

"I'll come back in the morning and as many times as you want, but I'm not going back to the hospital," I really did not like hospitals. Even though I spent most of my time there, I was a very 'active' child and teenager and with Ally, I hated hospitals. I was quite happy to never visit a hospital again. They reluctantly agreed and left the house.

"Rose?" I looked at Lissa. She looked back at me.

"Lissa?" I responded, flipping through the pages of the book in my hand. I heard an intake of breath. "Dimitri, we need to talk," I said before Lissa could respond to what I just said. Dimitri looked at me and nodded, leading me into the sitting room. "Mum," I acknowledged my mother as I walked passed her and walked into the kitchen with Dimitri.

"Look, Dimitri. I was never keeping Ally away from you. I called you a million times to tell you but you never responded." I said. I could tell that Dimitri thought that is what I did but I did call and text him a lot because I knew what it was like to grow up without a father figure and I didn't want Ally to go through that in her life.

"Rose, I never got them and if I did, I promise you I would have been there," I looked at Dimitri and saw the truth behind his eyes. I just hugged him. He tensed up a little but relaxed into the hug after a while and I just stayed in his comforting embrace for a while, feeling safe, safer than I have been in a long time.

"I missed you, Roza."

"I missed you too, Comrade."

 _ **Sunday will be my upload day due to college etc. There will always be at least one chapter every Sunday. Thank you all for your continuous support. Nessiedxk.**_


	10. Not Just One Vampire Race?

_**Rose**_

Even though I forgave Dimitri and everything, I was still a little hurt by what happened. Not because it was his fault for what he said but because I didn't realise something was making both Lissa and Dimitri like that. That's why I have been away for so long and have been avoiding them while I was back but after the 'accident', there really was no more hiding.

I got a new house, which was much bigger than the other one I was staying in for that one day. I still couldn't believe that I was just promoted and got one of the best jobs any Guardian could get and I didn't even get to sit in my office once. After I was cleared to go back to work a week after I came out of the coma, I was in my office. Ally was spending much needed time with Dimitri for that week while I ordered new furniture for her and clothes for us both and I moved everything into our new permanent house. My mum helped me move in and I have been staying with her while Ally stayed with Dimitri. We talked a lot about what happened and we both cried because we have never been that close before. I understood that I hurt her by not telling her about Ally and I knew she wished she could have been there for her first grandchild being born and she wasn't. I also spent time with my father- Abe. He was a strange old man with many guardians, which was peculiar because she was not a royal Moroi. I got mad when I met him. I mean, he hasn't been a part of my life for 19 years and now he wants to get to know his daughter? Mom said that she made him stay away and that he has always been up to date on what I have been doing and where I have been. That's why when he found out that I have left court he came here and stayed with my mother. They were back together which was cute but a little sickening because I never saw my mother as a relationship kind of person. It was all strange. The last week has been very strange itself.

Right now, I was sitting behind my desk, doing the roster for the next month or so and giving some guardians a well-needed break. Ally was with Adrian and Sydney. My office door was open because it was a very warm day with little wind and it was very uncomfortable sitting in an office when being outside would have been a better day. Imagine sitting under the moon and looking up at the stars above, it sure beat sitting under a white ceiling looking up at the endless paperwork that has been piling up for the last three weeks while I have been away. When lunch came around, I had half of the pile sorted and put away into it rightful place and I have had about three cups of herb tea. I looked around my office, it was very plain, I haven't had time to make it feel more home-like but hey, I only have been working for five hours. The only thing of mine that was in this room right now was my nameplate on the table. I groaned and slammed my head onto the table, missing my arms and hitting the table. I grumbled and put my hand on my head.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri's familiar voice chuckled from the door of my office. I opened my eyes and to see brown eyes staring back. My heart fluttered and I have never been more grateful to myself for stopping being a bitch and forgiving not only Lissa but Dimitri too. I honestly have never been happier and I knew Ally was happy too, I could tell. I smiled.

"I'm fine, starving though." I turned out of my chair, grabbed my bag, and walked towards Dimitri. He kissed the top of my head as we left the office and locked the door. We walked to the cafe hand in hand and met up with everyone. I smiled and took Ally from Adrian as she clapped her hands and opened her teething mouth to give her father and me a big grin. She grabbed my shirt and hung on tight as we sat down at the table and ordered some lunch. Lissa smiled and talked about what she got up to after being asked, Christian looked at her in awe and wonder. Mia mentioned about the Moroi self defence lessons starting and how she had learned to use her magic to stop a ball of fire. Sydney looked uncomfortable sitting next to Adrian with Lissa sitting next to her and I didn't understand why she was so uncomfortable until I looked where she was staring. I cleared my throat to get Lissa's attention and mentioned at her fangs. There was blood attached to them. Lissa licked them off and gave Sydney an apoplectic smile and the food came. Sydney, although sometimes she would get extremely uncomfortable, she was getting use to the idea of Moroi and Dhampir's being nice and not only blood sucking monsters that she had always thought they were, but she was marrying Adrian so she would have to get over it because her in-laws would be vampires. I fed Ally while feeding myself at the same time, making faces at her as she giggled and clapped her hands. The conversation was easy and light for the next hour as we ate and caught up on what each other was doing, I didn't really take part in the conversation. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't mad or anything, I was just not focused on anything at the moment but my child. I was thinking about what Rhea, Eric and Andre said. I still haven't told anyone what happened, I was doing my own research. I was looking for Lissa's sister but then when I when I found her and sent two guardians out to keep an eye on her and to keep her out of danger, which I still haven't told Lissa about, I remembered a conversation I listened in on when I was younger. Eric and Rhea were talking about a son they had, but not Andre, it was another son and I just couldn't bring myself to tell Lissa. I didn't want to tell Lissa about Jill because Eric cheated on Rhea and that's how Jill was 'made' shall we say and I didn't want to taint Lissa's view of her father. I also didn't want to tell Lissa about a brother she had, who was also from another relationship, this time from Rhea. I was so conflicted on what to do, should I tell her and let her know that both her parents cheated on each other and they kept family from both Andre and Lissa, or should I tell her and let her know that she is not the last Dragomir. It was just so complicated; I just didn't know what to do.

"Rose?" I snapped out of my daze and looked at Dimitri who called my name. "Are you okay?" I guess he has been calling my name for a while now. I looked down at my phone.

"Yeah," I replied and got up giving Ally a kiss. "I'm good. I'll see you later." I left the cafe and ran back to my office. Queen Tatiana was waiting outside, sitting on one of the uncomfortable chairs that sat outside my office door. I gave her a quick smile and unlocked the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Come in." I breathed and sat in my chair. Tatiana sat in the chair opposite after asking her Guardians to wait outside, closed the doors, and closed the blinds, letting everyone know not to come in and that it was very important business.

"I know what you have been doing, Rosemarie." I grumbled. How did she always know? First with me leaving Court and now with this? I swear this woman was a spy in a past life or something or even a secret Guardian, I mean how else could she always know what I was doing. She chuckled.

"And I said that out load," I groaned and slumped in my chair.

"Yes you did and although being a spy or a Guardian are very interesting options, you left your laptop open in my office." I closed my eyes. Oh yeah. She laughed at me. "Rose, what you are doing, or planning on doing, as not been done in many thousands of years, so many years ago in fact, there is no longer a record of such dealings."

"But, listen. Okay, the Dhampir lines are decreasing and although my new laws have seen a huge increase in both male and female's alike training in many Academy's around the world, there is still a shortage of Guardians around, and if we could work together-"

"Rosemarie-"

"No look, I've been doing research. Moroi are not the only vampires around. Dhampirs are not the only Guardian's around! We use to train the Sons of Erebus and ever since we stopped, they have not been as skilled as before, but they are very well trained. If we train them again, they can help with the lack of Guardians. It's a good idea!" She stared at me and sighed.

"Rose, do you know why I specifically asked for you to be put in this position?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Because you wanted to see me and Ally every day?"

"Because, Rose, although you are 19 years old, you are much wiser than the oldest Guardian. You have ideas, you have passion and you always come up with ideas to help Dhampir and Moroi alike. You are very talented at physical fighting, there is no denying that, but you are also extremely good at fighting behind the scenes. You have increased Academy capacities, you have help Dhampir women who do not want to be guardians but raise their children, and you have helped the whole Moroi Dhampir community because of your passion and wisdom. You showed this so many times, even when you were younger; you were always going to be special. You never take no for an answer and keep fighting until you get what you want. That is why I chose you over your mother."

"So I can make a call and talk to the head Son of Erebus at the Tulsa House of Night, that you!" Tatiana laughed and smiled, shaking her head getting up from her chair.

"I will support you." She opened the door and left. I chuckled and shook my head, finishing off the paperwork. My back ached from being in a hunched position for hours. I left at six and went back home to Ally who was in her PJ's and finished her tea. I picked her up and sat next to Dimitri who greeted me when I opened the door. My mother, father and friends were scattered on my sitting room floor. We hung out for a while before Dimitri and I brought Ally up to bed and gave her a kiss. Dimitri grabbed my hand as after we closed the door to her bedroom and started to walk down the stairs.

"Roza? What happened at lunch today? Are you still mad-" I smiled up at the love of my life.

"No, Comrade. It's just work stuff." He sighed and pulled me into him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I need to talk to everyone." I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes and rubbed my shoulders. I looked up at him and he placed a peck upon my lips. We walked down the stairs and back in our chairs.

"I am working on a project and I need you all to come with me." I started. "I found that there is another race of vampires and we are not alone. They are like us but different. They have their own branch of Guardians and I have requested a meeting with their Head of 'Guardians'. If this goes well, it could change Moroi and Dhampir's everywhere and I need you all to come with me." I explained.

"So what you are saying is there is another race of Moroi and Dhampir out in the world?" My mum asked. I nodded my head, put all my research notes and books, and put them on the coffee table.

"We once worked together, we can work together now." My mum looked up at me with pride in her eyes. Lissa looked at me and came over to grip me in a bear hug.

"You are brilliant!" I smiled and hugged her back, letting the guilt wash over me.

How was I going to tell her that her brother was among these vampires?

 **For the next chapters you will need a bit of knowledge of another series of books. P.C. and Kirstin Cast called it House of Night. Here, vampires start out as humans and are 'marked' with a crescent moon on their forehead. After they have been marked, they must attend a House of Night, which is a school with many vampires. If you are marked, you are not a vampire, you are a fledging which means you can die during the process. If you do not attend the school and become surrounded by vampires, then you will die. I will leave links below to a better description and a description of the characters as some will appear in the next chapters. You do not need the House of Night books to continue reading this story. R &R. Nessiedxk.**


	11. Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

I am so mad I cannot tell you how angry I am! Hathaway will not die! She will not go away! How are Dimitri and I supposed to be a family if she keeps hanging around?

I thought if I poisoned Dimka and Lissa into hating Rose then she would leave forever, I mean, that girl does have some issues. She did leave, though, for a year and then she was back! I tried to give Dimka and Lissa the potion again but I spilt it before I could put any into their food! I was so angry with myself! I even went and met with Patrick- the Strigoi who gave me the potion in the first place and it was then he decided to tell me the potion was never going to work fully because both Lissa and Dimitri loved Rose too much! I got so pissed! Dimitri should love me! Not her, I mean what does she have that I do not? I know she is younger than I am but that just means less experienced in my opinion.

Anyway, then I had the best idea ever. I got Patrick to give me some explosives and I got a bribed a guardian to set them up around Rose's house, it wasn't my fault the child was in the house, I didn't even know she had a child, I mean, I should have expected it because she was a real slut. She went in after the child and the house exploded, I saw it go up in flames, I also saw Dimitri's face when he realised Rose was in there. At that point, I did not care what happened, I did not care if the child died with Rose, and I just wanted Dimitri. However, she did not die, did she? She walked out of the house perfectly fine! I was so mad. That was two plans that failed. I heard later that she was admitted to the hospital and was in a coma, I even tried to unplug her from the oxygen that they were feeding her but even that did not work. Apparently, she was could breathe perfectly well without it. I did get to spend some time with Dimitri the day of the explosion, and I knew his family were angry to see me sitting next to their brother, son and grandson as he needed comfort and that was all ruined by the doctor coming and saying that Rose's child was Dimitri's? How is that possible? I will tell you how. It is not! The bitch put Dimitri's name on the birth cert and the DNA test. How did they get Dimitri's DNA? See? It was all faked. Nevertheless, Dimitri did not see it like that. He took on the father role, which made him seem more attractive than he was and that was hard because he was already amazing handsome already. As the weeks of Rose's coma progressed, I was stepping into the mother role especially when Dimitri's family left but then the tramp's mother got involved and never let me touch the child. Then after two weeks, guess who runs through the door? Rose. Yeah, I do not know how. I was ready to snap and kill someone, but obviously, I was not able to kill anyone even though I riddled the house in explosives and it should have killed her.

Anyway, that is not the worst part. Oh no. No she is taking my Dimka and nephew away from me and I am not allowed go and I am not allowed know where they are going. I mean, what kind of Head of all Guardians is Rose? She just started today and is already going on holiday? I'm so angry I could burn my house down! Maybe, what if I killed the Queen and blamed it on Rose?

T


	12. I almost killed a student

**Rose**

Stepping out into the warm air of Tulsa's evening breeze. I nodded to Dimitri after doing a quick check of the area and allowed everyone off the Court jet. We piled into three cars, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Ally and I in one, Mom, Dad, Eddie and Mia in another and my Fathers 5 Guardians in the last one, Adriana in Sydney were coming on their own and would meet us at the school tomorrow. We drove to a restaurant to have food and then Ally fell asleep in the car when we drove down a dirt road, which leads to huge iron gates. I stopped the car before them and waited for their Guardians to allow us entry. It was already seven am, Ally was sleeping her car seat, Lissa was dozing on Christian's shoulder but she straightened up when we stopped

"Rose, I know you love St. Vlad's but coming back when you've graduated two years ago isn't very cool." I snorted and looked at her throw the rear-view mirror of the car. Dimitri and Christian looked at us in confusion. We just had to laugh at them. There was a tap on my window and after a few words, we were allowed in and showed our rooms. Dimitri and I put Ally to bed while everyone made themselves comfortable in the sitting room.

"I have to meet with Professor Longford. I'll be back soon." I gave Dimitri a hug and a kiss.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him and shook my head.

"Rosemarie! Don't forget your jacket! You are going to catch your death in that belly top!"

"Sorry, Mom! I can't hear you! Bye!" I gave Dimitri one last kiss and bolted from the room, closing the door quietly to not wake Ally up. I walked down the hall with my head held high, but I never saw anyone. It was weird, but a headache was slowly growing as I walked further away from Lissa. I found my way to what looked like a canteen, very similar to St Vlad's it was scary. I was starting to think these two schools were the same. I mean they queen probably got St Vlad's airlifted to Tulsa. I walked by rows and rows of tables with groups of people chatting who stopped when I walked by. Nothing new there. I rolled my eyes and almost stopped dead in my tracks. My hand fingered my stack on my belt as I eye up the red eyes girl sitting and chatting in the booth. As I got closer, I threw out my hand and pinned the Strigoi against the wall and had my stack positioned for her heart but I hesitated. I have never done that since Natalie. I was vaguely aware of the gasps of people surrounding me and I could feel others grabbing weapons and circle me. I stood still, my stack still positioned, but the Strigoi was not struggling at all, she even looked scared almost. I have never come across a Strigoi that looked scared before.

"Everyone put your weapons down." I heard a crowd disperse. "She is not a Strigoi. I know she looks like one, but the red moon and markings on her face mean she's a red vampire, not a Strigoi." I guess that made sense. I was wondering why I didn't feel ill. My headache did grow, however. I dropped my hand around her neck and mumbled an apology. They girl scrambled back to her boyfriend I'm guessing.

"Professor Dragon Longford, head of the Sons of Erebus her at this House of Night." He held out his hand.

"Guardian Rose Hathaway, Head of Guardians." I took his hand and gripped it tight.

"Everyone, go back to dinner, Guardian Hathaway, this way please." I followed beside him. We went through a door and up the stairs to get to another canteen like area, which I'm assuming is for the teachers. We sat down.

"Professor Longford. I am grateful for what you have agreed to do. My Guardians that have come along are highly trained and very dedicated and passionate about working with you and helping you set training systems."

"Guardian Hathaway, this deal will not only your people, it will help us too." I smiled at him. "But you can't go around attacking my people."

"It was an accident-"

"I know it was. On Monday gym classes start at 8pm and last an hour, you'll get each year group and then after, you will have the Sons to train." I smiled at him and nodded, massaging my temple with my fingers. "You should go and get some rest. Breakfast on Sunday opens at 10pm." I nodded and thanked him.

My headache increased rapidly. I knew why of course, I mean I'm not that stupid, I knew going anywhere outside the wards would cause me pain, even when I left it took a while to grow an intolerance, but for some reason, it was as though my walls were not working.

"Excuse me, you owe her an apology." I turned to who was speaking to me. It was a blond girl sitting with the blond girl I almost staked through the heart. I really didn't have time for this, I just needed to get back to Lissa and everything would be okay.

"Do not talk to me." I sneered but stopped at her booth. I couldn't see, I couldn't walk. God, this whole being Shadowkissed really is a pain in the ass. I walked out of the room hiding the pain I was in and headed back to my room, where my family and friends were sitting. They all turned when I came in. Lissa looked at me with worried eyes and I gave her a smile to let her know I was okay. What I have learned from reading Anna's book, is that as the bond between a shadow kissed person and his or her bond mate grows, it gradually becomes two ways so each one can look out for each other and protect one another from any kind of harm.

"I almost killed a student," I grumbled and sat down in Dimitri's lap. His arms naturally wrapped around my waist and pulled me tighter to him. I sighed and leant back into his comforting embrace.

"What?" My mother exclaimed. I opened my eyes and looked at her. The pain in my head has subsided and I can see a lot clearer now. I was going to have to ask Lissa and Adrian to make me a ward of sorts so I can have extra help in blocking out the ghosts that seem to wander around this school happily.

"Yeah, they have this race called the 'Red Vampire'. Basically, they look like Strigoi with this tattoo thing on their forehead, so just be warned and please don't kill any of them." Everyone was shocked but shook their heads. It was strange now knowing that we are not the only vampire race and when we came to terms with being one of three vampire races, we are know one of four. This school cannot hold any more surprises. I explained to everyone how everything was going to work while we were here, I told them what classes they need to be helpful in and then meal times.

"I think I made an enemy already," I chuckled after I finished explaining and we were having some food. Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Wow. Rose, you just come off as an asshole." Christian explained. Dimitri gripped me tighter as I tensed. Lissa hit him over the head.

"She was a bitch anyway."

"Oh, Roza."


	13. Uh Oh

_**Rose**_

When Monday morning came, Dimitri and I had an early breakfast before we started our day. Lissa and Christian stayed in Dimitri and my room so they could keep an eye on her while we made our way down to the gym. We sent out the word that before breakfast that all Sons of Erebus that was not working should be in the gym for a talk. There were rows and rows of men standing before me, much taller than I was. Dimitri and my mum stood behind me for support. I had a list of names in my hand of all Sons of Erebus who should be in this room and I went through them one by one.

"Darius," I called. There was a murmur among the crowd and shaking heads. Why, when there was a specific time everyone had to meet, why was there always that one person that was always late? I mean, I know I was always late for everything but when it was something extremely important, like my morning sessions with Dimitri, I was always on time. "What room is Darius in?" there was murmurs of a room number. I turned to Dimitri.

"You and mum take the lead on showing what Guardians do," `Dimitri nodded and I smiled, leaving to go find Darius.

I found my way to the guys room. I knocked on the door. And knocked. And knocked. There was a groan from the inside. Wow. Okay, Alberta, I am so sorry for doing this too on many occasions. The door opened and I was face to face with breasts. I really hate being so small, I mean, it's great being I have an advantage in fighting, but that was it. I was too small to do anything else. I looked up to meet with the blond chicks face. Not the one I almost killed but the other one. The mean one.

"Can I help you?" God, she was a bitch. Did I ever sound like that? No, I was an angle.

"I'm looking for Darius." I crossed my arms over my chest. I was wrapped up in one of Dimitri's hoodies and it was the comfortable thing ever.

"Yeah well, his won't go anywhere with you," I raised an eyebrow. This was going to be fun.

"Want a bet?" I dropped my eyebrows and coughed. "Darius!" I raised my voice. A tall man came up behind the blonde. "You're coming with me." He nodded his head and pulled on a jacket.

"Darius!" The blond girl squealed.

"I'll see you later Aphrodite," He passed his girlfriend and places a kiss on her forehead, before leaving with me. We walked to the gym where everyone was and Darius joined the group. After our little mishap, we finally got on with what we were supposed to do.

I explained what the purpose of us being here was all about. We told them what we would be doing with them specifically and then we went onto what our Moroi's will be doing briefly. Dimitri and my mum showed them what we would hope they would be able to do while I was away and then that was it. It was 6pm when we finished. The room cleared out and I went up to Dimitir and my mum.

"What do you think?" I asked them. They spent more time with them so they would know more about them.

"I think they have potential, but they won't be like us by the time we leave," Dimitri explained. I wrapped my arm around my boyfriend's waist and leant into him.

"Dimitri Belikov!" A voice came from behind us. We turned and I saw Darius, standing over me, close to Dimitri's height, I was defiantly going to have to wear heels out to dinner with both of these.

"Darius!" Both men embraced each other in a bear hug and talked to each other in Russian for a while. I turned to my mum and we stood to watch the two Russians as they caught up on last time.

"Hey guys, you know as amazing as this, I'm starving so," I trailed off.

"I'll stay and clear this up Darius could you?" He nodded. My mum stayed with Dimitri to clear up the gym and get it ready for class before they joined me for breakfast so Darius and I were walking to the canteen.

"So, how do you know Dimitri?" I asked.

"We were friends when we were younger until I moved to America. We kept in touch, but when I got Marked, which is how I'm now technically a Moro, were not allowed contact the outside world." I looked up at Darius. Did he seem sad? I could quite place it. I gave a shy smile.

"That must suck." I tried to lighten the mood. He shook his head but gave a haunted smile. I bumped his arm as we walked to the food. I grabbed a tray and dumped a lot of food onto my tray. Darius laughed at me and took my tray in his hand that was not holding his own tray.

"You all ca sit with us." I smiled and laughed.

"I don't think we'll all fit," He rolled his eyes and put both trays down, raising an eyebrow. I dropped beside him and grabbed my fork.

"What is it with Russians and their eyebrows?" I grumbled taking a bite from my fries.

"Rose, this is Zoey Redbird and Stark, they're together, Stevie Rae Johnson and Rephaim, together as well. Then we have Erin Bates, Shaunee Cole and Aphrodite. " He went around and pointed people out as he called their name. Suddenly, a cute boy came and sat with the others. He looked at me and smiled. Lissa was calling my name through the bond which I tried to block out.

"I'm Damien Maslin." I smiled.

"He's gay," Aphrodite declared. I cringed. Not because he was gay or anything but because of Lissa's shriek that went through my brain. I put my fingers on my temple and massaged.

"Are you a homophobe?" Erin glared at me. I shook my head and heard a child's squeal. It wasn't just inside my head because the sound went around the room and people turned to see an eleven-month-old child running towards me. I smiled and swooped her up in my arms. She giggled at me with a wide smile. I leant my head outside the booth to see Lissa walk through the doors. I waved at her and Ally popped her head out too. She smiled and nodded, waited for the others before they got their food and sat with us.

"What was the yelling about?" I asked her. She looked at me with pity.

"I didn't say that out load?" I shook my head and smiled, prompting Ally up onto my hip.

"You did yell it, but not out loud." Lissa cringed and sunk down in her chair. Christian started to laugh and I cleared.

"Christian, she'll skin you." Eddie joked and sat down with my mum and dad. I rolled my eyes and ate my food. Dimitri came a minute later with his food and Ally's food. He sat next to me and smiled, taking our daughter and putting her into a high chair and fed her breakfast before giving her a banana and started to eat his own.

"Eh, this is Lissa and Christian, Eddie and Mia, My mum Janine and Dad Abe, my daughter Ally and Dimitri. " I introduced after I finished my food. There was a chorus of hellos and other introductions that went around. "Where's Adrian and Syd?" I asked. I just realised they were not with the group.

"Em, you should call him," Lissa replied in a fast breath. I looked at her but shrugged it off for the moment. The group was chatting to each other getting to know each other. Dimitri took Ally out of the high chair and put her on his lap while he finished eating. I smiled at him when a sudden wave of nausea came over me. I gripped his arm. He looked at me, alarm in his eyes.

"Strigoi," I whispered. Eddie and my mum threw their heads to the side to look at me. Dimitri stood up fast and gave Lissa Ally. "Contact the others. Mum, you and Tony stay at the door, no one gets in or out. Eddie, yourself and John stay here and keep an eye here. "Dimitri, you're with me. Keep calm and don't draw attention to yourselves." I gave the orders in a hushed voice. I gave my daughter a kiss on the head followed my Dimitri. "Keep your ears peeled."

"What's going on?" Zoey asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." Dimitri looked at me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I love you too."

We walked over to the windows, our fingers hovering over our stakes as we opened the window and climbed out. I sent Dimitri to the left while I took the right. I followed my nausea sense until it got worse and worse. I can't remember what way I went, how many turns I did if I even did any that was. I walked cautiously, one foot in front of the other. My hair felt heavy on the top of my head with the small bun that was placed in it to keep it out of my face. I kept low and went from bush to bush, making sure no one saw me, using the winter nights darkness to clock me from vision. My eyes were fixed around the darkness, keeping everything in view and for things I couldn't see, my hearing help with noticing if anything was in the air. I made my way towards a wall that a tree on the outside. I grabbed the rope that was attached to the door and made my way up the wall. I climbed to the top on the wall and seen about four Strigoi. It was being more and more known to see a pack of Strigoi rather than just one and that is why we needed this to work out. Dhampir numbers have never been lower and fighting Strigoi in a pack is defiantly harder than fighting one by itself. I took my stake from my belt and the other from my boot and jumped from the tree, staking two at once. I managed to take my stake from the dead Strigoi fast enough to get the third one but by then, the last one knew what was coming and who I was and threw me into the tree. I dropped my stake and scrambled to my feet. My back ached as I stood up. I could feel wet on the back of my neck and knew it was blood. The Strigoi's eyes lit up and I stood straighter, not letting it know I was hurt. I moved fast and scooped my stake up tried to get a clear shot of this heart. He punched, he kicked, he grabbed me and threw me into it again, this time, my front got the worst of the impact. I heard at least two ribs cracking. I coughed and scrambled to my feet, wiping the blood from my nose. My hair was a mess and was falling from its bun. The Strigoi tackled me to the ground and I heard a snap of bone from my ankle. I groaned in pain. When the Strigoi was about to bite my neck, I stuck my second stack into his heart. The Strigoi went stiff and I threw him off me, pushing the stake further into his chest. He was stunned with the stake from my boot in his heart but it wasn't deep enough to kill him, so I shoved it deeper into his heart and watched the undead life slip from his body. I rolled over and lay on my back for a while.

I don't know how long I have been lying there or how long I have been gone for. I felt my ribs and knew three were broken and at least five were bruised. My head was bleeding from the first impact with the tree, my nose was running blood and my ankle was not supposed to look the way it did. I coughed and promoted myself up against the tree. I let out a breath and fished my phone from my pocket. I groaned. It was smashed. I grumbled and shoved it into my back pocket and took out both my stakes and ripped my top, making it into a temporary splint. I cracked my bones back into place and quickly placed both stakes onto either side of my ankle and wrapped my ripped top around the stakes to secure them in place. I slowly got up from the ground with the help of the tree and not putting any weight onto my broken foot. I gritted my teeth as I scrambled up the tree, trying as hard as I could to not yell out in pain when I had to use my broken foot to help me up the tree. Getting down was easier. I grabbed the rope and slide down the wall.

"Roza!" A distressed Dimitri called out. I got back on my feet and hobbled out of the bushes.

"I'm here." I coughed again and spit up blood.

"Roza! What happened?" Dimitri rushed to me and held me up.

"Four Strigoi over the wall. Can you get rid of them." Dimitri hesitated but hopped over the wall and came back a few seconds later. I was sitting on the ground when he came back, coughing up blood. It was really gross.

"You have at least three broken ribs and I'm guessing a lot of bruised ribs, with a broken ankle?" I nodded my head in agreement.

"And a possible concussion, you know the usual." I joked. Dimitri shook his head and gave me his shirt before picking me up in his arms. I wrapped my arm around his neck and leant my head against his shoulder, my vision slightly blurry.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked as he walked slowly back to the canteen for Lissa to heal me.

"I was a bit busy, Comrade." I laughed. He looked down at me and frowned. I gave him a small smile and wrapped my other arm around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I'm okay, Dimitri," I reassured him. He kissed the top of my head.

We walked through the main door of the canteen and went straight for Lissa. Eddie was the first to see us and jumped up from his chair. Lissa turned next.

"Rose!" She yelled in panic. My mum turned around when Lissa ran towards me.

"I'm fine. I just need to change." Dimitri rolled his eyes and placed me on the floor.

"She has at least three broken ribs, a number of bruised ribs, a broken ankle, and a blow to the head," Dimitri stated for Lissa. She nodded and worked her magic. Soon I could feel myself become better. I don't know how to explain the feeling of broken bones being healed because it was just a weird surreal thing. I jumped up from the floor and picked up Ally.

"Well, I need to put on a top and so does Dimitri," I grumbled and pulled Dimitri closer to me, glaring at the teenage girls that were eyeing him up. "Tell Dragon I'll meet with him later." Dimitri and I started to walk out.

"Oh no you don't!" Lissa called. "I'm coming with you too. You can't be late for your first classes!"


End file.
